


Fowl Balls (The Ain't Nobody Here But Us Remix)

by Isis



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Remix, chickenification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: The worst thing about being a rooster.





	Fowl Balls (The Ain't Nobody Here But Us Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fowl Tempered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43349) by [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha). 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 4. While the remix and the story it remixes each stand alone, the original is part of [a series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693).

The worst thing about being a rooster was being toted around like a sack of trade goods, thought Jayne as Mal scooped him into his arms.

“I suggest you put me down right quick,” he said, or tried to. It all came out _bok bok bok_. Nah, he was wrong. _That_ was the worst thing about being a rooster: not being able to express his displeasure other than by crapping on Mal’s arm. (Which he did.)

Mal carried him toward the bridge, and gorram it, if only he had Vera, he’d make Mal see it was in his own best interests to set him down. But of course he didn’t have Vera, and if he did he still wouldn’t be able to do a gorram thing. No opposable thumbs. Hell, no _hands_. Which was probably, reflected Jayne, the worst thing about being a rooster.

“Your turn to watch the chicken,” announced Mal, dumping Jayne into Wash’s lap.

Wash looked at him and grinned. “Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“ _Nimen dou shi sagua!_ Ain’t neither a gorram chicken,” squawked Jayne. _Bok bok bok_.

_That_ was it, the worst thing about being a rooster. Everyone kept calling him a _chicken_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Fowl Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665053) by [b_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9)




End file.
